Sonata Otome
(乙女 そなた Otome Sonata) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its sequel Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Cool idol using teal as her theme colour and Sports Wonderland as her primary brand. Her alter ego is Aster Portugal (アスター・ポルトガル Asutā Porutogaru). Sonata has slightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Her long waist-length black hair is worn loose with a red ribbon ornament on the left side. She wears dark green ribbon-shaped earrings. During spring & summer, Sonata wears a pale green polo shirt, a green skirt with lace trim and a black belt, and red tube socks paired with black sneakers. For autumn & winter, she swaps this for a long-sleeved white shirt with red ribbon hanging from the collar and a thin, dark green jacket. Paired with this is a red skirt with a big brown belt with gold buttons, pale green stockings, and red laced-up boots. Despite being cheerful and active most of the time, Sonata freaks out from things she's afraid of, are gross, or pertain to gore. Because of her extreme happiness, she chose to play women's junior football (soccer) team. Sonata is so delicate that merely imagining herself being the center of attention almost makes her faint, but she still practises quite well. She is kind and warm with others, caring about her friends and knowing they are important to her. Sonata's great talent was compared to holding the ability to radiate the world. The founding of her brand, Sports Wonderland, shares the same purpose: to become the top and best in the world among Privaria, all brands, and all idols. For the sake of gathering all idols and brands of excellence, Sonata has a vast knowledge on the topic. Sonata's true purpose behind starting Vineyard Private Academy was so that she could gather students to draw out all Star Premium Dresses in order to combine them into the Green Feather Premium Dress for her to obtain. Sonata believes that when she obtains the Green Feather Premium Dress, only then will she be completely perfect and that her mother will acknowledge her ability and love her. Otome (乙女) means "maiden". Sonata (そなた) is a type of music, literally means a piece played as opposed to a cantata (Latin and Italian cantare, "to sing"), a piece sung. Leaf: Leaf is Sonata's close friend to the point that the latter acts more like sisters than friends to each other. Megumi Akishino: Megumi likes Sonata, and constantly following her around, even addressing her as Sonata-san (そなた さん). Saki Kurumizawa: Sonata and Saki have a complex relationship. They can occasionally get along. Reina Takamori: Reina has known Sonata since their first meeting at Vineyard Private Academy. Reina even attempts to aid Sonata when she and Megumi have a falling out, stating that she got a "bad feeling" from their argument. The depth of their friendship can be seen when Reina realises that Sonata wanted to go out with Megumi. Reina still gave Sonata's blessings to them even when it had hurt her feelings. Haruno Aida: In order to claim Reina for herself, Sonata first targets to take Haruno away to join SE Latin. Shiori Yumehara: Shiori has often been polite to Sonata. The only exception was when Sonata suggested that if Shiori took another job, she would be really popular among people. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri really hates Sonata because she calls Chieri "Chikawa", which Chieri doesn't like. Oppositely, both dislike each other but in Sonata's opinion, Chieri is good at sports too. Paola Himeko: Due to the girly nature of Paola, she may mention how "energetic" or "rough" Sonata is compared to her opposing, soft personality. However, other than Germanic 07 members, Sonata can be considered Paola's better friend (probably because of Sonata's great nature towards people as well). Mayuri Kaido: Sonata initially paid no attention to Mayuri, as she had no brand of her own, and defines her aura as little to none. However, after seeing Mayuri's performance with Haruno, Sonata begins to express an interest in her, stating that apart from Reina, there just might be other idols at Primrose Private Academy with potential. Lillian Hirsch: Lillian has a very high opinion of Sonata due to the latter's flawless acting skills and unwavering commitment. In return, Sonata respects her potential. Cacao: Cacao respects Sonata, and thinks of her as a responsible, clever, and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Sonata became a Little Fairy, and proclaimed that she really likes Sonata. Shiho Fujiura: Sonata admitted Shiho is a natural "flower queen". Khloe Novak: Chloe was seen as a surrogate friend for Sonata due to how curious she was. They get along very well but remain blunt with one-another at times, but never with ill-will behind it. They aren't shown bonding as much, due to their newer relationships. *Her zodiac sign is Cancer. *Specialty: Free-kick *Hobbies: Exercising, jogging *Her Kanimal partner is Riviera. *People's first impression of Sonata is 'the sporty one'. *Sonata is the second character to be injured after performance, the first being Freja Bondevik. *The first thing she does in every morning is saying "I feel happy in the morning!" *Between sleep and meals, she says either is fine. *Sonata is nicknamed "Sonee-chan" (portmanteau of Sonata and Onee-chan sister) by Lea, "Sonacchi" by Haruno, and "Oto-tama" by Freja. *She is allergic to chocolate. *Good at all school subjects except social studies. *Her weakness is when people speak to her fastly. *One bad thing about Sonata is being too upbeat. *If Sonata ever had a boyfriend, her favorite type of guy is "someone who acts optimistic, manly, and lively". Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Latin idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl